


Where will we go?

by Queenofthebees



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Jon and Sansa reincarnated in different lives, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 18:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13172532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: He spotted her in the distance, sitting on a bench that overlooked the sea. Her hair was blowing in the wind, caressing her face. Even with her back turned from him, her head bowed over her magazine he feels as though he knows her.He tells himself that was why he moved towards her.Day 4 of 12 Days of ShippingSoulmate AU





	Where will we go?

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclosure: I decided to go with famous people because I was too lazy to make up other stories for them lol. But then I tried to make the famous love affairs tie in with Jon and Sansa somehow and link them together. Of course, some things like Katherine's supposed last words "I die a Queen" have never been proven but for the purpose of this story, liberties have been taken to keep the romances tied with Jonsa regardless of historical facts or my personal opinion of said pairings.

He spotted her in the distance, sitting on a bench that overlooked the sea. Her hair was blowing in the wind, caressing her face. Even with her back turned from him, her head bowed over her magazine he feels as though he knows her.

He tells himself that was why he moved towards her.

***

_She knew she was dying._

_The birth had been long and hard, the fever was already taking its hold._

_Jon will hear of her death while he battles the White Walkers. She hopes now that he will not fail, that he will live for their son. She hopes he knows he protected her from all that he could but there were just some things he could never save her from._

_Cruel, she thought as she felt Arya grip her hand, heard her sister whisper fiercely that she was not to die, she was a Stark. It was cruel, to give her a taste of dreams and then rip them away. And for Jon to hear of her death while he fights for his very life and the lives of many others._

_He will at least see his son, she thought and she wished she even had the strength to grieve for the fact she never will see her son. He was taken away to be washed and she will be gone by the time he is brought back._

_“Robb,” she whispered hoarsely. “Name him Robb. Jon would have wanted …a son called Robb.”_

_“Of course,” Arya sniffed, her tears falling upon Sansa’s burning skin._

_She remembered the snow in the Vale all those years ago, how sweet the taste was and how she had marveled at the beauty. She thought of how she had so wished to see Jon again and that he had came for her, saved her like a true knight._

_“It was like a song,” she murmured softly. Arya blurred in her vision as she stared up at the ceiling blindly. “And songs, they never die.”_

_No, songs never die, her mind responded. And then, one last thought before she succumbed to her fate._

**_[Oh, it would be so sweet to see him once again.]_ **

_***_

_He stormed up the stairs of the house in Woodstock, the started girl emitting a gasp as he burst through the door._

_“Your Majesty,” she breathed, dipping into a curtsy as he stopped dead in the door. Gods, she is beautiful, he thought._

_“What is your name, my Lady?” he asked softly, gesturing for her to stand._

_“Rosamund, Your Majesty,” she replied shyly._

_“Latin for ‘the rose of the world’ is it not?” he replied and she nodded, her cheeks turning pink. How fitting, he thought, for nothing could be more beautiful than she._

_Fair Rosamund._

**_(He placed the blue roses in her lap and named her the Queen of Love and Beauty)_ **

_He shook his head from the sudden thought that entered his mind. A crown of blue roses placed on a dark-haired woman’s head, and then a similar crown placed on the head of a beautiful auburn-haired woman._

_“Come with me, Rosamund,” he said gently._

_When she took his hand, it was only the start. He had tried, tried so hard  to resist her. He knew he was hurting Eleanor, he knew after everything they had went through to be together, this was no way to treat her._

_But when Rosamund’s deep blue eyes met his, he was gone._

_It felt like he was always meant to be with her._

_And when she died, he attended her burial and paid for her tomb, He stood longer than necessary, reading the engraving._

_“Let them adore… and we pray that rest be given to you, Rosamund.”_

_***_

_She knew she was wrong, knew it was a silly, dangerous game to play. Deep down, she had always known this was what it would come to._

_She could not help it though, could have done nothing else. For she loved not the King of England but Thomas Culpeper. And if she could not be with him then she cared not what happened to her. She would endure these cold nights in the Tower, awaiting her fate._

_She cried as she thought of Thomas’ head on the spike at Traitors Gate. She could only hope that he had not suffered much. But he would have been brave she was sure, he had always been brave._

**_[I will find you a match worthy of you. Someone brave and gentle and strong]_ **

_She had loved her Thomas with all her heart, she had felt as though it was him she was meant to be with. Like they had known and loved each other for all of time._

_When she was led to the block, she said what was expected. She begged forgiveness for her sins but her grief was too great, she could barely contain it._

_“I die a Queen, but I would rather die the wife of Thomas Culpepper.”_

_***_

_He was waiting for her, she knew._

_Almost forty years since he had left her. And she had missed him so terribly. Her love, her family._

**_[Nobody will ever marry me for love, all they want is my claim]_ **

_He had been such a loving husband and she hated how everyone wanted her to behave normal, make public appearances as though this great man had never been here._

_“Oh Albert,” she sighed mournfully. How much longer would she have to endure without him? Almost forty years was enough surely? She had showed her devotion to him, she must have._

_Let me go to him now please, she prayed. Let me go and be with the only man to ever love me for me once more._

_And at last, her prayers were answered when she, Queen Victoria was pronounced dead on the 22 nd January 1901._

***

“Hi,” he said awkwardly as he approached. She blinked up at him, a polite smile spreading across her face.

“Hello,” she greeted back. He shoved his hands in his pockets.

“Do I know you?” he asked, staring at her. Those deep blue eyes boring into his as she smiled again.

“I was thinking the same thing although I can't recall ever meeting you,” she said softly. And then she grinned, leaning forward towards him with her eyes sparkling. “Perhaps we have known each other in another life,” she teased.

"That must be it," he agreed humorously. But he still can't shake the feeling that he was supposed to know this woman. She bit her lip, glancing down at her magazine before looking up at him again.

"How about we get to know each other in this life then?" she asked. He smiled, giving her a nod before casting a look along the promenade shops and cafes.

**_[Where will we go?]_ **

"Where will we go?"

 


End file.
